Rumors
by Argent-09
Summary: Since she got her heart broken the last time, Ally doubted love. She lives the rest of her life, thinking that it was the media's fault her relationship crumbled. When another good piece of her life is at risk of being taken away, will Ally stand still and let it be? Inspired by Adam Lambert's Rumors


**A/N: So here's a one-shot... Crazy idea but yeah. Love both wrestler and I got hooked to this one song then it ended up with _this_. Hope you enjoy it, R &R!**

 **:)**

* * *

 _Inspired by Adam Lambert's Rumors_

I pace back and forth, not knowing what to make do with the news I've read. Renee updated me on the latest dirt, concerning me and, none other than, Chad Gable. Otherwise known as Chas, when he isn't in character. He's a nice guy… I'll say that. But he isn't another ' _fling_ ' that I targeted after my awful breakup with Tom – better known as Baron Corbin.

It was a huge deal when we broke up. Even TMZ covered the news, as if anyone would be bothered about our personal lives. I was in distraught to find out about the news online by Mark Carrano. I'm merely a backstage interviewer in WWE while Tom, well he was a charming man that I met in NXT before entering the main roster.

We hit it off quick, dating for a month or so before being official. Even when I was brought up before he did, our relationship prolonged. Until 6 months ago, we had a heated argument which led up to the end of us – unpleasantly.

"You know, this rumor fades off as quickly as they're up." Renee advised, helpfully.

"What if it doesn't?" I snapped back urgently. "Just like the previous one."

I added, by muttering hopelessly. Renee being my closest friend is well aware of what I'm referring. She was with me when all I wanted was to be alone. All alone as my eyes drowned with tears knowing that there was nothing I could do to get him back. And what hurts more was knowing that Tom didn't care one bit… _He left me and didn't look back_.

"I promise you, Ally, it will."

She encourages, patting my left hand as I'm trying to hold myself together. I shouldn't be having a panic attack right now but I am. I could feel my chest being squeezed, that I could hardly breath. My heart is racing of anxiety, as the worst scenarios playing vividly in head. The palms of my hands sweating as I sit next to my best friend, who have no idea about me reliving my panic attack.

* * *

"Ally?"

I turn around, trying to stay calm and collected but I'm not. In fact, the most sleep I get since yesterday was a nap on my way here. All night, I had been tossing and turning in bed. Just racking my brains of how or what to say to Chas.

"You look, shaken." He pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

Feeling queasy, I pass him my phone with the article about us – on TMZ. Anything on TMZ are bullshit, and I don't understand how my life could be tangled in such bullshit. My personal life is nobody else's business… Why would anyone care about who I'm dating or with?

 _I'm not even on Total Divas like Renee is._

"Oh…" He finally said something, with a hint of disbelief. "This is, new, to me."

"It's not for me but I'm not fond of this either."

Thankfully, the news did not leave Chas being speechless with shock. Unlike the last time, this is better. I can talk about this with Chas. Very amicably and we could settle this, maturely.

"First off, I want to clear the air. We're friends." He reassured me quickly. "Aren't we?"

 _Then there's the jab of uncertainty…_ I cringe at how he'd think otherwise. Frankly, I like Chas. He's an outgoing guy that I enjoy talking to and helpful; especially since I was stuck with no else to drive back home. That's how it all started, we became travelling buddies to SmackDown live events from Orlando.

At workplaces, we talked and sometimes even share a table at catering. _But that was it…_ There's no kissing or holding hands. Just a couple of hugs and handshakes, then we went our separate ways. Even now, we're simply talking at a corner of the hallway about something crucial. It's no big deal, besides the issue that we're talking about.

"Yes, we are friends." I reassured him, just as quickly. "Do we do anything now? Like, tweet something or,"

"Let's not do anything," suggests Chas composedly. "I mean; why do we care about the rumor?"

Now I'm speechless. There's practically a million reasons to be worried about it.

1\. It's not the truth, hence it being referred to as a ' _rumor_ '

2\. Our reputation within the company; _durh_

3\. It could ruin my friendship with Chas, with either of us being weirded out

Okay, maybe, I was exaggerating. I have only 3 in mind, but that's beside the point. Each of it could affect me, extremely – the second one in particular.

"But it's," I was interrupted hastily by Chas.

"Ally, it's said and done. TMZ have their ways of twisting stories and turning them wrong, we just can't let it get stuck inside our heads. It's better not to worsen the situation, than it already is."

I wanted to resolve this matter as maturely as possible, and I got it. It's easier with Chas, this time. We talked and while I spent most of the time freaking out, Chas remained level-headed. He relieved me from distressing of my past experience with Tom. For a 30-year-old, Chas is much wiser than how Tom handled the similar case.

And it made me see him in a different light.

"Although honestly, it's nothing to worry about really. We're just a couple of friends, who finds the other one's companion amusing. We have fun, that's,"

"You're doing it, again."

I stopped him, before he continues rambling. My face breaks into a smile as Chas releases a chuckle. My eyes look down at his pair of boots, self-consciously. I don't know how but I'm much relaxed now. My chest no longer tightens as it does for the past 24 hours and I could breathe. Breathe in and out, naturally, then I snap back up to see Chas looking back at me with a big smile on his face.

Taking a step forward, Chas pulls me in a friendly hug. His hands resting at my upper back and I finally realized something. In that very moment, it happened… Just a flash to make everything seem crystal clear, and made me undeniably convinced.

The _one thing_ that I no longer have doubts in.

* * *

Two hours ago, I was in a full rush. I'm not sure if it was due to nervousness or excitement but I was rushing to catch my flight. And now, I end up shivering out of my wits at the front of the man. The man that I love; but I was too afraid to lose him. Taking deep breaths, I knock on the door twice.

I then turn my back to the door, shaking. Suddenly, I become interested to look my best as I tidy up my dress. I tug down the hem of my sleeveless, knee-length dress, with a contrast trim along its deep V-neckline. I have no idea what made me pick this red dress out of the rest of the clothing in my closet. It was an out of the blue decision; _just as this was._

I didn't plan for this… _any of it_.

"Yes?"

The door opens and there's the voice. It's the same voice that I heard, offering me to travel with him. Though unfortunately, we were not headed to the same direction.

"Hi," My voice came out in a squeak; as soon as I turn around to face the 6 foot 8 tall man. "I'm sorry."

That was all I had to do. For the past 6 months, we crossed paths but remained cold to each other for this reason. I was egotistical and distrustful. When pictures of us were posted online, we didn't say a word. _It was true_ , but we choose to let it be. Until, another bunch of pictures came up of him with different girls. I stayed mummed for 3 weeks, not speaking up of how it irritates me each time I came across it.

Then I blew up, one night. It was our 3-year anniversary but _I_ ruined it. While the media had been persistent in showing Tom in a totally different light, I was influenced by it. I was pushed over the edge till I sabotaged my relationship, because I was scared.

It petrified me to lose him, which ended up with me losing him.

"Why now Allison?" Tom questioned, stiffly.

"Because I finally realized how wrong I was. I don't know how could I care so much about the rumors back then when I have you. When I know you'd never lie to me, or break my heart, or not want to spend another day apart with me. I went overboard, and clearly, I wasn't ready…"

My voice trails off, awkwardly. It is awkward to think how if I hadn't messed things up, I would have been Mrs. Pestock by now. I found the ring, which Tom clumsily tried to hid in his bag. While I wanted to think it was meant for me, the voices in my head made me think otherwise.

 _That_ eventually led us to yell our lungs out at each other and we walked away from _us_.

"You knew." His expression shows a hint of surprised, mixed with embarrassment.

"I did, and I'm sorry."

I apologized again, not knowing what else to say. It seems like I do owe Tom an endless apology, considering how I broke his heart. Then choose to believe that he had broken mine, which is false. If only I would have had the courage to admit it as it is and realized sooner that my life suck without Tom, there's probably a slight chance that he'd take me back.

Now, _not so much?_

"What now?" Tom asked, again. "After breaking up with me, leaving me questioning how to live my life, what do you want from me?"

"Thomas, I,"

"No, no. You don't get to cut me off okay, Allison." He seemed to have more to get off his chest. "I was so mad, enraged and you're all I could think about. Even after what you did, I thought my feelings for you would be gone easily. You know, lost from my grip and I just, forget how much I miss you. But I can't, and it sucked."

Looks like Tom have let it all out too now. I deserve to hear it, after tormenting him emotionally. And I wanted to say the same except, I figured, how I'm not in the right place to be mad. While I, too, can't forget about Tom or moved on from him, I can't be mad at him.

 _I'm the one to blame for everything_.

"So, do the right people ever get a second try?"

Gazing into his dark hazel eyes, I murmured. I'm hoping that he'd hear me clear enough, considering how silence is deafening out here at his door step. Tom meet my gaze, but instead of saying a word, he takes a step out of his house. Not knowing what to expect, I flick my eyes down to the ground. If I was shaking before, I'm trembling now and I'm doing all I can to prevent him from seeing this.

Allison, being scared in front of Tom Pestock.

"How does Mrs. Allison Pestock sounds now?"

His whisper makes me look back up at him. A small smile creeping on my face before I lean towards him for a kiss. Tom smiles, bending down to press his soft lips against mine. He rests his hands on my waist, pulling me towards him as I close my eyes, blissful from the kiss.

That's how I learn my lesson of keeping an open heart, and to let down my guard when it comes to rumors. It means little, compared to how much it should affect me. Because here I am, in the arms of the man that I love most and have been in love with since 3 years ago.


End file.
